A Very Mcswarek Christmas
by AnonymousPhan
Summary: Just a Mcswarek Christmas fic or whatever... Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoyed this gift!
1. Chapter 1

A Very Mcswarek Christmas

Author's note: What up! This is my Christmas story present to all Rookie Blue fan fiction readers and writers here. By way to the people who are reading my story 'Chasing Pavements Continues', I'm sorry for slowish updates. I promise it will be up in a bit… maybe? I don't know depends on my schedule.

Anyways I hope you enjoy this and that everyone have a Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: Not sure if it's a rule to say this but I do not own Rookie Blue.

I'll shut up now.

Chapter 1: Christmas 2013

On the night of Christmas Eve, Sam entered his house exhaustedly which was full of Christmas decorations and a tree with presents, tired of his last 12 hour shift of the month in order to have time off of work for the holidays starting from Christmas Day until the Day after New Years Day, then back to his normal 6-8 hour shift. He felt bad leaving Andy alone at the house for three days while he was at work, only to find her asleep on either the couch or bed waiting for him to come home. This was their first Christmas together again since their breakup, and they both wanted to make it special. Andy had moved in with Sam 2 months ago and have been together for almost 9 months and are stronger, better and open than before or ever. While both of them have a lot of making up to do and catching up to do…

'After Sam got shot about 10 months ago, Andy confessed she still loved him and that he is her story. Then when Sam woke up after his surgery days later, he confessed that he never stopped loving her and he was using Marlo to forget about her but never did, and that he wanted a chance for them again. It took some time and healing for Sam but eventually they both were reunited once again but better and happier than ever.'

Sam walked in the living room only to find Andy asleep on the couch, wearing a sexy black and red nightie. Sam smiled at the sight and also felt ashamed that she waited for him to come home to give him something he wanted but dozed off.

After staring at his beautiful girlfriend, he lifted her in his arms and carried her upstairs to bed bridal style. As soon as he put her on bed, she stirred and her eyes fluttered open slowly revealing her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Sam?" she said tiredly then yawning.

"I'm right here Mcnally."

Rubbing her eyes she then says… "Sorry I fell asleep, I wanted a to give you an early Christmas present, but I was tired from…"

"It's okay Mcnally I can wait for a few hours."

Andy stretched then leaned up to Sam. "What if I said I'm not tired anymore and that I want you right now?"

"Well then I shouldn't let my present go to waste…" Sam said then kissing Andy on the lips.

Andy moaned and grabbed the back of his head and pulled it closer for a more passionate kiss. She pulled him on top of her. Few minutes later Sam's shirt was thrown across the room, then his jeans, followed by Andy's nightie, and the last clothing which was Sam's boxers. They made love for quite some time.

Later after they were exhausted from their love making session, they cuddled, Andy was laying besides Sam with her head on his chest, reached up to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you Sam Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Andy and I love you too." They kissed once more before both falling asleep.

In the bright snowy Christmas morning, Sam was the first to wake up before Andy, he looked her laying at his side. He pecked a kiss on her shoulder and then her cheek. He carefully got out of bed without waking up Andy, then looking for his t shirt and sweatpants for wear. He put on the clothes and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make her breakfast. He decided on pancakes which were her favorite.

While he was in the middle of making pancakes, he felt two arms wrapping around his torso. He turned his head around to see Andy who changed into a tank top and shorts wearing a short robe outside it. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Good morning Sam, Merry Christmas."

"Morning sweetheart, Merry Christmas to you."

She was kissing his neck.

"Mcnally do you want me to burn our breakfast?"

Andy just smiled, walked away, then hopped on the counter watching Sam making breakfast. Later Sam walked to Andy with plate of pancakes stacked to be look like a Christmas tree. They both were feeding each other pieces of pancakes with Sam sitting on a chair and Andy on his lap.

When they were finished they washed up the utensils. Then walked to the living where the Christmas tree is by the fireplace. They were about to open the presents they gave to each other and received from their friends. They opened the presents from their friends first then opened the ones they gave each other. Andy gave Sam a new watch, a picture frame with a photo of them and another with one with them and all their closest friends, tickets for a concert he wanted to see, and a new leather jacket. Sam gave Andy a necklace that had a heart with a lion, a charm bracelet, a photo album with pictures of them and friends inside it with space for more, and the best was for last…

Andy was looking under the tree for anymore presents not finding anymore then when she look up at the tree only to find a small box by the ornaments. She untied the ribbon and opened it to a black velvet box, then opened that box to find the most beautiful diamond ring she seen in her entire life. She looked at Sam who pulled her up to her feet then took the ring and bended down on one knee, he asked her the question she always want to hear.

"Andy Mcnally, will you marry me?"

Andy had tears in her eyes she smiled and jumped down to Sam arms making her fall on top of him she cried…

"Yes Sam! A million times YES!"

She peppered kisses on his face. Sam pulled back to put the ring on her finger then kissed her firmly on the lips.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes, then they both pulled back, their foreheads and noses against each other. Andy whispered…

"I love you so much Sam, this is the best Christmas ever."

"I love you too Andy more than you know."

"Take me to bed Sam let celebrate."

Sam only replied by kissing her and lifting her in his arms carrying her to bed once again… making love over and over again.

Six months later they finally became Mr. and Mrs. Swarek…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Christmas 2014

On the evening of Christmas Eve, Sam and Andy Swarek were sitting on the couch watching a Christmas movie on tv after making the food for tomorrow's Christmas party at their house. When Andy yawned of tiredness, Sam turned off the tv, got up from the couch and pulled Andy off with him, both of them heading to their room to get ready for bed. They changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth and laid on the bed. Sam was spooning Andy who fell asleep instantly then he followed a little bit later.

The next morning on Christmas Day Sam woke from the alarm turning it off quickly, forgetting why he set the alarm, then suddenly remembered by he set it. He got off the bed without waking or scaring Andy. He put on his jeans, put on his coat and hat, then heading for the kitchen to write a note to Andy in case she got worried, fetched his keys, and then left the house to get Andy her special Christmas present.

A few minutes later after Sam left Andy woke up reach her arm out for Sam only to find the sheets empty. Andy called out for Sam only to receive silence, worried she bolted out off bed to look for Sam. She was scared that he left her but then in the kitchen she noticed a note on the counter, it read…

'Andy calm down I'm not leaving you, I'm only picking up your Christmas present. I wrote this in case you were up and worried. I'll be back in a bit.

I love you, Sam'

Sam knew her so well, and why would get her Christmas present so late? 'I wonder what it is?' She thought. Her stomach growled of hunger. She thought about what to make for breakfast, she decided on a simple omelet with bacon. She cooked her own breakfast and cooked some for Sam. When she was about to eat her food, she heard the front door open, knew it was Sam because he said,

"Mcnally you awake?"

Even though Andy was officially a Swarek, Sam still calls her Mcnally.

"In here!" She replied then took a bite of her breakfast.

Sam placed her present under the tree hoping it can wait a little longer. He took off his hat and coat, hung it on the rack, headed to the kitchen

Andy was halfway done with the food when Sam entered the room.

"Morning Sam, Merry Christmas" she smiled

"Merry Christmas Mcnally" he replied smiling

Sam walked up to her and a kiss on the cheek then hugging her from behind.

"Where were you?" She asked

"I'll find out later…"

"Why later?" She said chewing on her food.

"You'll see…"Do you want to open the presents?"

"Wait til I finish eating Sam, don't you want eat yours?"

"Nah it can wait."

Few minutes later, Andy finished eating, and Sam just held on her hand and lead her to the Christmas tree, Andy giggled at this wondering what he was so eager about. Sam passed her first Christmas gift, she opened it to reveal an adorable chocolate labradoodle puppy.

"Aww Sam he's so adorable" She said while the puppy was licking her face.

"Can you guess what his name is?"

"Boo Radley" she smiled

"Yes, our very own Boo."

"There's one more present too." He said picking an envelope on the tree.

Andy opened the letter with Boo sitting on her lap. She open the paper to reveal a lease for a house they wanted. She smiled…

"Sam we got the house?"

Sam replied grinning. "Yes all they need is our signature and the house is ours."

Andy lifted Boo off her lap and kissed Sam on the lips.

'Last month Sam and Andy decided that they want to live a new bigger house for the future, possibly one with a white picket fence, and a house big enough for their future kids, five or more, where they will create new memories in.'

Andy and Sam were kissing in a passionate embrace for a few minutes and pulled away later then Andy looked under the tree to receive Sam's present. Andy gave Sam his present, scared of how he will react. Sam unwrapped his present and open it to reveal baby onesie, a pregnancy test that read positive in a sealed plastic bag, a card that said 'Congratulations you're going to be a daddy!', inside said a note written by Andy…

'I love you Sam Swarek. You're gonna be the best dad ever.

Love, Andy Mcnally-Swarek'

Sam grinned with happiness, "You're pregnant?"

Andy simply replied… "6 weeks."

Sam stood up and pulled Andy up with him, kissed her on the lips again and held on to her while he spun her around carefully and happily. Then he set her down but still held on to her.

Tearing up he said, "Andy I think you just gave me the greatest present I could ever ask for. I love you so so much."

They embraced each other for some time while Boo was happily barking at them happy as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Final chapter: Five years later… Christmas 2019

Sam and Andy were sleeping when two figures walked into their bedroom and jumped onto their bed.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! It's Christmas! Santa was here!" Their son, Jeremy shouted. While daughter Bella was gently shaking them awake.

'On the summer of 2015 (June 20), their son Jeremy 'Jerry' Swarek was born. On the winter of 2017 (December 1) their daughter Isabella 'Bella' Swarek was born. Jerry was now 4 and Bella was 2."

Jerry was now poking his Dad awake, while Bella was shaking Andy. Sam and Andy already woken up by their children were now tickling them. They laughed loudly telling their parents to stop. Sam and Andy surrendered and stopped to hug their kids all together.

"Merry Christmas kids." They both said.

When they let go of the kids, Little Jerry and Bella rushed downstairs to see the Christmas tree full of presents. Sam and Andy just looked at each other, giggled, got out of bed, then headed downstairs to find their kids hand in hand.

When they reached their destination. They heard Bella say…

"Mommie! Daddie! Santwa ate all ta cookies!"

Then Jerry behind them asked… "Mom, Dad, Can we open presents now? Please…?

Andy said… "Sure Jerry let's start opening presents."

"YAY!" The kids shouted.

They started to open presents and gave the presents for their parents to them. They all opened the presents they received from their friends and families.

Jerry received gifts like a remote controlled car, stuffed monkey, a portable video game device, and other stuff like clothes.

Bella received a teddy bear, a stuffed baby doll, a kid tablet, a toddler tricycle, and clothes. They both also got a Disney bed time story book.

Andy and Sam were sitting on the couch, watching their kids enjoying their Christmas presents. Then they both looked at each other, staring at one another with love in their eyes, and leaned in to kiss.

While kissing, they were interrupted by Jerry… "Dad, why do you always kiss Mom?

Sam replied…"Well Jeremy, I always kiss Mom because I love her and that's what moms and dads do when they love each other very much" Sam said while staring at his wife and the love of his life.

Bella shyly asked… "But Daddie, what about me and Jerwy?

Sam lifted both his kids in his arms. "I love the both of you as much as I love your mom. I love you all equally." Sam smiled at Andy, who smiled back at him. And the Swarek family hugged each other.

"Now who wants some breakfast?"

"YAYY!" Jerry and Bella shouted dashing to the kitchen.

"You ready for breakfast sweetheart?" Sam said heading to the kitchen.

"I'm ready for anything…" Andy replied pecking a kiss on Sam's lips and heading to where the kids are…

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it. Now for 'Chasing Pavements Continues' it will be up in a bit or a few days…

Merry Christmas to everyone! Or whatever holiday you celebrate!


End file.
